


An Eternity Alone is Better in a Group

by Archaxwii



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaxwii/pseuds/Archaxwii
Summary: Doc doesn’t know how long he’s been stuck inside that future cube, all he knows is that it’s really lonely when there’s no one to talk to.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: RvB Fill in the Blanks





	An Eternity Alone is Better in a Group

My attempt at the RvB Fill in the Blanks Challenge day 1- Missing time

He wasn't sure how long he'd been here. Days? Months? Years? Time was meaningless in here. He couldn't see. He could move, but as far as he could tell he never went anywhere. An endless, black abyss in every direction. He couldn't even see his hands, and developed a habit of chewing on them through the gloves to make sure they were still there. Sometimes he would bite too hard and the salty taste of blood would fill his mouth. He whimpered at the pain, but was glad to know his sense of taste was still there. 

Talking was weird, even with his helmet off, it sounded like he was wearing headphones. He tried to keep himself calm by talking to himself, drown out the silence, but he quickly realized that with no water available he would need to keep every once of moisture he had. 

He was so tired. Sleep was surprisingly difficult here. Every time he laid down and closed his eyes he felt like he was falling. Most of the time when he did manage to get to sleep it was nightmares. Nightmares about the Reds and Blues never finding him, deciding they didn't need him anymore. Or about when O'Malley had been ripped out of his head, leaving him feeling hollow and empty. The silence then was about as unbearable as it was now.

It was horrible here. He hated it. He wanted to scream and cry and at first he did for any semblance of hope of being rescued, but no one had found him. 

He was beginning to think he might never make it out of here. 

But he couldn't think like that! His friends were looking for him! One day they would come for him and rescue him! It must have just taken a long time for them to figure out how to get him free. They would come for him, he just had to be patient. 

But patience only lasted so long in a place like this. The darkness had started to seep into his mind, he couldn't stay optimistic anymore. He would be lost in this cruel dimension for the rest of time and no one would ever find him. No one was coming for him. He would be alone forever. 

Eventually bitterness and resentment had begun to set in, anger. And with that a familiar voice trickled into his mind once more. A voice he never thought he'd hear again. 

It started slowly, the tiniest fragments of O'Malley whispering at the edge of his mind. He thought he was going mad. 

He probably was. 

Eventually the voice became louder, stronger, and Doc came to welcome it. It was the only thing that grounded him, something other than the void around him. Something to make him feel real again. 

With O'Malley he finally had hope again. Someone to talk to, argue with, come up with plans for when they got out. O'Malley never lost hope, he was sure that they would get out one day, and Doc believed him. 

While he and O'Malley never exactly saw eye to eye on anything, he was just glad to have someone to talk to. He didn't mind when he took over, when he plotted to rule over the universe. He would even tolerate O'Malley's more violent fantasies, which Doc never really thought he'd go through with anyway. 

Because without O'Malley Doc would have lost his mind, he would never get out. And without Doc O'Malley wouldn't exist. They coexisted. They kept each other sane. They kept each other safe. 

They would survive, they would get out with or without the Reds and Blues. They would make it back to the real world together. 

They just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how this turned out! I’ve never posted something like this online before so I’m a little nervous about it. I hope I did a decent job.
> 
> I wanted to acknowledge the best Duo O'Malley and Doc. I like these two and wanted to give them some love because they deserve it. 
> 
> I hope I did a good job explaining the mind stuff, that was kinda hard for me to describe but I love reading stuff like that so I tried as best I could with it. 
> 
> Give Doc some love y'all he deserves it.


End file.
